


Cold Cold Man

by Ambercreek



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Happy, Kisses, M/M, baldi is gay and loves his bf thank you for coming to my ted talk, no proof reading we post like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Baldi is in a good mood.





	Cold Cold Man

Baldi was in a good mood that day. No one wanted to ask why though. He greeted everyone with a bright smile and a wave of hello.

He spots Principal of the Thing at the end hall and his smile only seems to shine brighter. His feet carry him to the end of the hall. The student who he was talking with left. Leaving the two of them alone, ish.

Balid leans forward and pressed a kiss to the Principal's cheek. “Good morning!” He says cheerfully.

“No public affection in the halls.” He says, unable to hide the blush creeping it ways across his face or even the slight upturn of the corner of his lips. Baldi unable to stop his either.

A group of children were peaking their heads out of the classroom door. Watching as the two faculty members look at each other lovey dove. It was adorable.

Baldi noticed this and turned his head to face them. A look of true fear etched on his face was enough to get the kids back into their classrooms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what the fuck im doing with my life


End file.
